User talk:Wilesjeffery2152
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warehouse 13 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dante Alighieri's Death Mask.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chief38956 (Talk) 05:53, 8 February 2012 HOLY COW! That inventory display card is AWESOME!!! How on earth did you make that?!? MORE! MORE! PeterMess (talk) ( ) 07:32, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude! You made an awesome display card or Reynolds' attire! I thought maybe this picture would look good with it: Keep up the good work! PeterMess (talk) ( ) 10:50, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Wow it looks awesome! If you ever need help finding pictures, let me know, maybe I can help! :-) PeterMess (talk) ( ) 21:33, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Affectos's Warehouse cards Here are those Warehouse cards like I said I would do. Sorry for the delay though, been busy in the class they're saved in. . Affectos (talk) ( ) 15:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC) These are really good, I like the pocketwatch and Nerf gun in particular. The only thing that ruins it for me is the grammar on a few of them. I'm just really anal about that stuff though, these are cool ! 03:42, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I hate to nitpick, but there's a grammar error in the leather Glove one. It should be "to murder" not "two murder". experimentalDeity 03:42, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I have issue with the whole Gloves artifact really. It doesn't make sense to me. What's a 'Hellfire' touch? Hellfire Touch: if you are grabbed and have sinned, you'll recieve a VERY nasty burn. If not, then you won't be burned. Basically, I'm guessing and making assumptions on what happens if the Ghost Rider grabs your bare skin. Per Ankh ED 05:47, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey, I found some images you could use for the cards that don't have any yet, I posted them on the other page. I hope they're good enough, I tried to get them as accurate to the real item as possible. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 03:44, March 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:GIF In reply to: "That gif is amazing of the dodgeball. i really liked it.....could you make another gif display for the Volsa artifact? i'll make the display and send you the display card. that would be very cool" Yeah I think that'd be cool. Maybe post them on a community page and I could take it from there. Sorry about the lateness of the reply...been making some props from the show :) Could You Please Check Out My First Artifact Page Plz Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 22:34, January 10, 2013 (UTC)spkavyia2012 Hey Message Me Back I Have Something Really Important To Tell If Your Online.Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 21:41, January 19, 2013 (UTC)spkavyia2012 Are You Online Tell Me If You Are Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 23:47, January 19, 2013 (UTC)spkavyia2012 Did you guys check out my wiki :) Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 23:23, January 21, 2013 (UTC)spkavyia2012 Pinwheel What site was it that you found that information on? I'm not doubting the authenticity, I'm just surprised I haven't found it yet, what with all the internet information stalking I do.Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 02:03, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Pinwheel Lol, its on the SyFy warehouse 13 website in the Artifact Guide. Hope that was helpful, its got alot of artifacts that appeared on the show telling who owned them and what they do. Going to also make some artifact displays thanks to the pictures from there.Wilesjeffery2152 (talk) ( ) 02:27, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I think you should see the artifact database homepage. YOU SHOULD DELETE THE ARTIFACT WIKI THANG YOU SHOULD DELETE THAT WIKI BECAUSE NO ONE LIKES IT AND IT SUCKS DUDE, Thank you for you're time Wilely Coyotye. Reggiekicker2012 (talk) ( ) 02:45, June 14, 2013 (UTC) From an Admin's point of view: Really? What make us think we should listent to you? To me, your a little piece of f****** s*** who can't take 'no' as an answer and thinks flaming and vandalizing is the best way to get attention. If I wasn't in line to become a Chat Mod on another Wiki, I'd be getting worse on you. My emotions are Might...Affectos (talk) ( ) 03:29, June 14, 2013 (UTC) WHATEVAR Ok, Affectos, you're right and i accept your apology Reggiekicker2012 (talk) ( ) 03:35, June 14, 2013 (UTC) What apology? I wasn't apologizing. I was fuming mad at you. "You'll get no sympathy from me." : -Ike's SSBB Victory Quote WHY You knoooo, about that trip to florida? How you would never forgive me? WELL OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER! Unless you apologize to me and the lobsters you crushed at Daytona. Reggiekicker2012 (talk) ( ) 03:44, June 14, 2013 (UTC) : -Ike's victory quote from SSBB Hey Jeffery! Thanks for the update about the database. I'm checking it out right now :D PeterMess (talk) ( ) 20:35, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Template Updates You're welcome. I also updated the Season 5 navigation table so that it has 3 rows and 2 columns, and the countdown timer, which should appear on the home page on April 1. Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 18:11, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Awesome. I've been updating the pictures with Photoshopped artifacts, the current auction going on is featuring tons of them in clarity . Wilesjeffery2152 (talk) ( ) 19:23, March 21, 2014 (UTC) I posted two pictures: Gandhi's Dhoti and Thomas Jefferie's Boomerang. Will you edit them to remove the background, like what you did with the Donner Party Jar? Nerdfighter88mph Not really. I think Gandhi's dhoti would look better as it is, without the jar. User:Nerdfighter88mph Date formatting The ##date field in Template:Ep/S5 is used by the countdown javascript on the home page, and javascript doesn't like the suffixes. Do you want to have a separate field that has the suffixes? Steve Jinks Hi, thanks for your message. But the edit really was a one-shot, as I was just fascinated that the QR code shown in the episode was actually decodable and made sense. If it is useful: it was even possible to create an (easily verifiable) exact replica. Since I don't have an account, I cannot upload it. If you like to, feel free to upload it; a copy is here . Regards, R. 09:42, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I found these, could you do that editing that only shows the artifact? Assorted tours of the set. User:Nerdfighter88mph Will you edit the accompaning photo to be like the rest? Hello...? You ok? You've been absent for a while. Well, three days. But still, that's a while for a regular. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 20:10, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Move the Opening Credits to the Top Bar Edit I had the following converstation with Prof. Draco & he said that I should talk with you: I hope I do not come off as too demanding, I had an issue with the opening credits, and I did not know if this a content management issue of a technical issue, I believe it should be in the top bar. More specifically, I think it should recieve more prominence in the Warehouse 13(series) menu, where it should be a separate entry. It seem like it is the most appropriate position. If my premise is dead wrong please let me know. 24.188.154.38 10:43, June 27, 2014 (UTC) You're probably right, but site layout is not my forte. I have a poor understanding of page coding and layout, so it may be best to bring it up with an Admin like Wilesjeffery or Per Ankh. Prof. Draco (talk) (Contribs) 11:14, June 27, 2014 (UTC) 00:11, July 5, 2014 (UTC)